In many industries, workers periodically need to use one or more tools at their workstations. This need creates many special problems. For example, when the tool or tools are not being used by the worker, the tool or tools must be stored in a convenient location so that the worker can easily access the tool or tools when needed.
Moreover, often times, the tool can be quite heavy and/or difficult to handle. This can result in the worker becoming fatigued from handling the tool. Accordingly, many tools are supported by arms and/or cables such that the worker does not have to support the weight of the tool. However, these tool supports are often difficult to manipulate to a particular location.
Currently, workstations are known which have a bench with a straight tool rail attached thereto. An example of a bench with a straight tool rail is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,619 to Miller. While such a workstation performs certain operations satisfactorily, it does not support the part or tool in an optimized manner for the worker to reach the part or tool at any position along the rail. In particular, if the part or tool is located at one of the ends of the rail and the worker is located at the center of the bench, the worker may not be able to reach the part or tool without getting up or moving towards the part or tool.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved workstation with a tool or part support which is ergonomically designed for the worker. This invention addresses this need in the art along with other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.